


Food Poisoning? No, I'll be Fine

by sophies_burntbacon



Series: Avengers Sick-fics [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fainting, Food Poisoning, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick!Reader, Sickfic, Sleep, Vomiting, avengers sickfic, delirious, i wrote this in 24 hours, mission, pepper is sick of tony, shes not really an avenger though, sick, teen!reader, the avengers love her, tony's intern, working through sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophies_burntbacon/pseuds/sophies_burntbacon
Summary: Tony's intern, who's working tech back at the tower, gets sick while the Avengers are on a mission. Turns out she has food poisoning, and the Avengers (plus Pepper!) have to look after her.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Reader, Clint Barton & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Pepper Potts & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Series: Avengers Sick-fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823893
Kudos: 46





	Food Poisoning? No, I'll be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I updated again whoa!!
> 
> I wrote this and edited it in under 24 hours, it was a request for a teen reader with stomach flu from my Wattpad.
> 
> Please feel free to request a fic, or find me on Wattpad under the username @sophies_burnt_bacon where the rest of my sickfics are hanging out :)
> 
> Also none of my italics came up on Ao3 so that's sad

"Okay, okay, okay... I've got it this time... go left and then right immediately at the next corridor... wait no I mean the corridor after, sorry Nat!"

"Make up your mind!"

"Sorry! Ok so right and then skip a corridor and then go left!"

"It's a dead-end!"

"Shit! Sorry! It was the corridor before, then."

The screen was swimming and (Y/N) was tired and her legs were cold and why was this mission so goddamn difficult? As the youngest of the Avengers, but not really an Avenger, (Y/N) was often left behind at Stark Tower, working on the computers.

Which was fine, seeing as she was just an untrained teenager with no powers at all. Really, she was just Tony's intern as she was incredibly good with technology, so she could do things like tell Natasha where to go and where not to go...

Usually.

But today was difficult. She was just so tired and she couldn't just pass over her duties because it was a code green so Bruce couldn't take them and her head hurt. The incoming sounds over her earpiece made it no better either. She just had to get to the end of this mission and then she could lie down for a bit... maybe sleep... she shouldn't have stayed up so late the last few nights studying anyway... no wonder she was tired... and her stomach hurt... maybe her period was soon?

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!"

"Shit! Yeah?"

"Where now?" Natasha snapped. (Y/N) had completely zoned out.

"I... um... I don't know- oh! Go right!" She said in a brief moment of clear vision.

Then Steve got shot and (Y/N) collapsed, her line went completely dead.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" To which there was no response. Her computer was on the table and she was on the ground, alone and unconscious, in the Avengers Tower.

———

Tony Stark read Pepper's phone as it buzzed silently on the table. She turned it off and continued with her presentation, inordinately annoyed that Tony had failed to come to yet another incredibly important meeting.

"Right. Pepper, I'm so sorry-" Tony's voice filled the room and the smile Pepper had been using as she presented to the board of the company they were looking to buy, slid away.

"Tony, I swear, you're supposed to be here right now, and I thought I turned off your call," she growled.

"You did but," sending she was about to end the call, Tony's speech sped up, "(Y/N)wentsilentandwedontknowwhathappenedcanyoupleasecheckonher?"

"What?"

"(Y/N). She's in the kitchen. I had her running tech for the mission today and she was acting really weirdly and then her line just went completely dead. Please Pep, can you check on her?"

"Of course, right away," she hung up the call and addressed the board members who were looking incredibly interested, "I'm so sorry, but I have to go, this is an emergency. I'll have someone reschedule this meeting. I'm so sorry again!"

Pepper almost ran out the doors and the second she was out of the meeting room, she began running as fast as her pencil skirt allowed her. Soon she was the elevator willing Jarvis to make it go faster. The minute it opened, Pepper's heart plummeted.

(Y/N) wasn't there.

"Oh my god, Jarvis where is she?" Pepper was begging to panic. She was never good in these situations, why did Tony choose her?

"On the ground Miss Potts. Shall I call Mr Stark?" Asked the AI, his British accent filling the room and willing Pepper to calm down.

"Yes, yes, let's do that, thank you J," she said, making her way towards (Y/N)'s sprawled body.

(Y/N) was completely unresponsive and Pepper was beginning to panic again but Tony was on the phone and he directed her to carry/drag the girl via slinging one of her arms around Pepper's shoulders. Jarvis would set up the med-bay, all Pepper had to do was get her there.

When the elevator started moving, (Y/N)'s eyes fluttered open. They were incredibly bright against her sallow skin and she looked incredibly ill. She looked up at Pepper, her eyes unseeing, then threw up and went unconscious once more.

The lift smelled absolutely vile and Jarvis took it somewhere to be cleaned as Pepper staggered out of the elevator. There was a bed with an IV next to it so she took (Y/N) there, stole a bin from the other end of the room and set about inserting the IV, under Jarvis' careful instructions.

Hours later, (Y/N) had only woken twice. Both times she'd vomited and Pepper had given her a toothbrush to remove the disgusting aftertaste. She'd acknowledged Pepper, was incredibly grateful and embarrassed and immediately fell asleep again, with no memory of waking any of the previous times.

———

Soon the Avengers poured in.

"This girl... why doesn't she tell us she's sick? She just collapsed and leaves ya all to worry about her! She needs to pay better attention to herself and..." Natasha's rant quickly ended when she saw (Y/N) lying in bed.

"She looks awful."

Pepper's head whipped around, her orange ponytail with it, "oh my god, Tony!" And embraced him in a hug tension filling her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Pep. You did well, she'll be alright."

Pepper left the med-bay before the Avengers began stitching each other up - blood wasn't her forte - but ensured that Tony would call for her if (Y/N) woke. There were far more injuries than usual because of (Y/N)'s faulty instructions but no one said anything as she lay in bed.

"Jarvis, what's wrong with her?" Clint asked as hey lay a hand on her too warm forehead.

"I believe she has food poisoning, Mr Barton. She is currently running a fever and has vomited three times now."

"From what?"

"Unsure. Something at her home, perhaps."

"Are you sure she wasn't poisoned?" Steve asked.

"No, but it is incredibly unlikely and her symptoms fit food poisoning better than any poison in my database."

"Well, that's something at least." And then there was nothing more to do.

———

Early the next morning (Y/N) unhooked her IV, was updated about the mission by Jarvis and made her way to the room Tony had given her. She was lucky she'd told her parents she was staying at the Avengers Tower for the weekend, she thought ruefully.

The journey to her bedroom was difficult as (Y/N) was both dizzy and extremely nauseous. She leaned on the walls the whole way there and collapsed in her en-suite in front of the toilet after throwing up once more.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, she made her way to her bed to curl up under the warm covers. After all, she'd left the med-bay because her bed was comfier, so she might as well sleep in it.

It was Thor who first discovered that (Y/N) was missing from the med-bay and Jarvis who told him (Y/N) was sleeping in her room. Not long after, Thor was knocking on (Y/N)'s door with barely toasted buttered toast and an even weaker mug of tea. Earl grey and excessively milky, just how Jarvis had told him to make it.

The thudding knocks roused (Y/N) from her sleep but not enough that she could claim she was fully conscious. Thor entered anyway and using his softest, gentlest voice, asked if she was awake and would eat something.

(Y/N) replied with a mumbled no and turned over in bed.

"But the Jarvis says you must eat?"

"No."

"Lady (Y/N), you must!"

"No. Feel sick."

Thor nodded, accepting that as a fair response. And anyway, all the Avengers knew how difficult (Y/N) could be when she didn't want to do something and he had to get back to Asgard as he'd only come to Earth for this mission and was expected home soon.

However, in the spirit of Thor's inexhaustible hopefulness, he left the tea and toast behind and the slight aroma was enough to turn (Y/N)'s stomach and send her bolting on unstable legs back to the bathroom. At this point, she was surprised there was still anything in her stomach at all.

Jarvis sent Bruce to her aid, deeming him the most appropriate to helping her (or maybe deciding he needed to be distracted from his latest exploits as the hulk) and he found her hunched over the toilet, spitting and trying not to let herself gag.

There was a gentle hand rubbing circles on her back... (Y/N) looked up and found Bruce looking down at her, his eyes betraying worry on his otherwise calm face. "Hi," (Y/N) said weakly.

"Hello there. Jarvis sent me, think you can make it back to bed?"

"Yep," she replied, standing from her kneeling position and nearly falling over again. "Or not."

Bruce hooked one of his arms under hers and led her back to her bed. Just get some sleep now, alright?" He made his way back to the bathroom after leaving a bin by the side of the bed and flushed the toilet. Then, he ran a hand towel under the tap before squeezing it out and returning to (Y/N) who was already asleep. In the brief moments he'd touched her, Bruce had realised she was much warmer than she ought to be and dabbed the cloth around her temples in an effort to cool the teen down.

He left the cloth on her forehead and settled himself in the massive armchair (Y/N) adored, ready to wait in the darkened room with his tablet for company until she woke again.

———

By the end of the day, various Avengers had seen to (Y/N) and she had recovered enough that her hands had stopped shaking and she could actually read her book without the words moving too much. By the end of the day after she was almost fully recovered and extremely thankful and embarrassed towards all the Avengers who'd seen her and looked after her.


End file.
